


Yuck!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fruitcake, Gen, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is going to make fruitcake.  Who thought it would be such a terrible thing?  That would be Jim.





	Yuck!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Traditions** – due 7th Dec/revealed 8th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: So many ways to take this even if Blair weren't an anthropologist and they hadn't both traveled widely and work with/know people from many backgrounds! Don't get stuck on Christmas or your own traditions – though those are great too, so hey, submit multiple pieces for multiple traditions! :-)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *07* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 8th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Yuck! **

“What do you mean you don’t like fruit cake? I was going to make some for everyone at the station. It’s a tradition of mine,” Blair bellowed.

“Make whatever you want, but I won’t be eating any of it. Every time I smell it cooking, I think, yuck. I can’t taste something that smells that bad.”

“Wait a minute, is that why you won’t eat Tofu?”

“Stay on topic, Blair. I hate fruit cake and I’m not eating it. Bake all you want, but I’m going to stay in a hotel while you do it. The smell is horrible to my senses.”

“Would you mind staying with your dad for three days, man?”

“Yes, but I’ll do it if you already told people you’re making it.”

“You’re such a good friend, Jim. Thank you. I should be done in three days. Why don’t you call your dad and ask him what he thinks of you staying there.”

Jim picked up his cell and called his dad. When he got off, he didn’t look too happy. “Dad and Sally are making fruit cake over there starting tomorrow. So I guess I’ll stay in a hotel.”

“Maybe they would let me make mine over at his house and you don’t have to stay anywhere.”

“I love that idea. Call him and ask him. I’m sure he won’t mind,” Jim suggested. 

Blair got off the phone and said, “You’re safe for another year, Jim. I’m going to your dads and we’re using Sally’s old family recipe. She said it’s really good.”

“It’s not, Chief. It’s horrible.”

“Well, I’m making them for everyone else.”

“Simon will use his as a doorstop. Rafe will use his as target practice. Brown will use his as a gift for a neighbor he doesn’t like. Joel will eat his to be nice. Megan will give you a new recipe. I think you’re setting yourself up for disappointment. I’m just telling the truth…”

“I don’t care. I already told your dad that I’m coming and Sally will look forward to it. Tough shit that you don’t know how to turn your dials down and eat a piece.”

Jim knew Blair was pissed. “Good luck with making them for the next three days. I’m sure everyone will like the thought and effort put into each loaf.”

“Now, that’s more like it, tough stuff. I’m going to get you to try it if it kills me,” Blair teased. 

“Yuck… And it just might kill you. Or I guess I might.”

Blair laughed all the way into his bedroom and was thrilled that he was doing something to bug Jim for a change instead of the other way around. 

Life was good.


End file.
